One Rainy Day
by Empress of the Eclipse
Summary: It's raining, and Davis is in a good mood. He, Matt and Tai decide to share it with Ken. Strange, fluffy Taito and Kensuke!


One Rainy Day  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon. The guy from Matt's band who I mention is from MY version of the band and therefore is mine! (well, I've spent almost a year cultivating the bastards and letting them live in my wardrobe, he's definitely mine!)  
  
Um, okay, I was very tired when this idea came to me and just felt like writing something small and hugely silly. Hence - this small and hugely silly fic!  
TAITO and KENSUKE FLUFF!  
  
Davis was tired and hungry as he left school. For some reason, the two factors combined seemed to be creating a strange hype which made him want to leap around and laugh about things. The other Digidestined around him were acting normal which sort of spoilt   
the mood.  
"So anyway," Kari said busy saying "I got 26 on the last question."  
"Really? I got 29!" TK said.  
Davis volunteered nothing. For one thing, he wasn't interesting in discussing maths, for another, he'd got 8.  
"Davis, what did you get?" Kari asked.  
"What the hell is wrong with the weather?" Davis asked, staring up at sky which was covered in a layer of depressing grey clouds, like late evening.  
"What's that got to do with - ?" Yolei began but she was cut off.  
"It's raining!"  
"No it isn't Matt and stop speaking so loudly."  
Davis looked over at the school gates. Matt and Tai were standing by them. Well Tai was standing, Matt was sitting.  
"Hey TB, Kari," he said "Your brothers are here to see you home."  
TK looked a little confused. As he and Matt didn't live together, Matt never 'saw him home'. Anyway, neither he nor Kari had ever needed walking home before.  
They walked up to the two boys, Yolei and Iori following them. "Hey!" Davis said, hoping that all the people who considered him stupid could see him talking to two of the most popular people in High School.  
"Hey-lo!" Matt said merrily. He was sitting precariously on the school gates and trying to swing on them. Tai was watching him, his face torn between amusement and worry.  
"Matt? What's up?" TK said nervously.  
Davis noticed that Matt looked extra-animated and was definitely being strange.  
"Nothing's up silly!" Matt said happily "We just decided to meet our favourite people out of school on this horrible wet day! That's all!"  
"It's not wet," Tai said, sounding fed up.  
"Not yet!" Matt said.  
TK looked at Tai. Tai just shrugged a little. Yolei looked at Matt.  
"Have you taken something?" she asked suspiciously.  
Davis frowned. Matt wouldn't have taken anything, surely?  
"Yup!" Matt said, still sounding happy.  
Davis gaped at him, stunned. Yolei noticed and gave him one of her patronising looks.  
"Didn't you know?" she asked him pointedly "I thought that EVERYONE knew that Matt's band are always taking stuff and we all were pretty sure that Matt takes stuff too."  
Davis felt a pang of guilt and stupidity.  
"Don't call Davis stupid," Matt said "I like Davis. Davis is nice."  
He patted Davis on the head.  
"Thanks...I think," Davis said, cheering up a little "What did you take?"  
"That's for me to know and for you not to find out," Matt said "If I was caught corrupting poor innocent little children, I'd be in bi-i-i-i-ig trouble! With Taichi."  
"Exactly," Tai said firmly "When did you take it anyway?"  
"Last lesson!" Matt said happily "Me and 'Kemi were bored."  
'Kemi' was short for Akemi Nakatsuru, one of the members of Matt's band. He was into all sorts of things, including quite a few illegal drugs and lots of sex. He had a reputation throughout the schools and everyone still let him seduce them which proved that he was good at what he did.  
"'Kemi?" Kari repeated "Akemi lets you call him that?"  
"Nope!" Matt said "But he's not here!"  
A large drop of rain fell with a splat on one of Davis's goggles.  
"It's raining!" Matt said merrily "Now I'm right Tai!"  
Tai choose to ignore this completely.  
"Yes," TK said. He was eyeing his brother uneasily "I should get home. I don't want to get drowned."  
Davis didn't feel like going home. He was feeling bouncy and being at home nearly always spoiled his bouncy moods.  
Besides one of his aunts was staying. She was always talking loudly about the state of his clothes/room/hair and Davis was sick of it already.  
"I know what we should do!" he said "We should go and get Ken!"  
They all looked at him.  
"Ken's coming out from school," Davis said, blushing a little "And I know he doesn't really like school. It makes him feel lonely because no one likes him there and some of them pick on him by talking about him loudly behind his back. We could maybe go, take an umbrella and cheer him up."  
"Yay! A plan!" Matt said, leaping off the gate and falling into Tai's arms. Tai laughed.  
"Matt, stop acting like such a retard," he said fondly.  
"S'why you love me," Matt said "Only reason we're compatible."  
He laid his head on Tai's shoulder and stared at him adoringly. Tai rolled his eyes.  
"When you are no longer high, you will blush," he said, shoving Matt off.  
"I know!" Matt said "Might want to make the most of it..."  
"Shut up," Tai said, opening a large black umbrella that had been leaning against the gate "So. We're going to collect Ken?"  
"Yay!" Davis cheered, leaping up and down.  
"I can't," Yolei said, looking regretful "I have to go home."  
"Me too," Iori said.  
"I'll come," Kari said.  
"I don't know..." TK began.  
"Oh TK, come on," Kari said pleadingly.  
"Well...I guess," TK said after a moment.  
Davis felt a small pang of jealousy, quickly swamped by the idea of seeing Ken.  
"Yeah! Let's go!"  
"Anyone got another umbrella?" TK asked.  
* * * *  
Ken stood, rain dripping off him. Everyone around him was sharing umbrellas and giggling together. He was alone. As usual.  
'You never cared before' he told himself fiercely 'You liked being alone. And then you started viewing everyone as inferior and treating people badly! You deserve this!'  
But it didn't really help.  
"Look at Mr Broody, all on his lonesome again!"  
Ken made himself not react. Girls all thought he was cute and wonderful and cool. But it didn't stop them getting in a big group with boys and mocking him, loud enough for him to hear. Ken hated it. But he was used to it. And there was nothing he could do.  
"He's just a freak. That's why he hasn't got any friends."  
"Oh but he's so clever!"  
"But no friends!"  
"That's because he's a freak."  
"I heard he acts that way because of what happened to his brother."  
Ken's fingers tightened on his books. He didn't want them talking about Osamu.  
"You think?"  
"Everyone knows it's true. He was there when his brother died, you know? I reckon it screwed him up."  
"Is that why he's always so 'I'm better than you'?"  
"Yeah, probably. And that's why he's got no friends!"  
Ken could feel tears building up but refused to react to them. It was the rain and the cold. That was all. He didn't care...  
"Stupid bus," he muttered out-loud.  
"Do you think he has close personal relationships with those books?"  
Giggles. Ken gulped.  
"Well he'd never get a relationship with anyone else!"  
"He needs the books to get through work!"  
"Who'd have thought, Ken Ichijouji, super genius, was actually as stupid as the rest of us?"  
Hysterical giggles. Ken closed his eyes to stop tears falling. His grades were still dropping. He'd been threatened to be removed from the school if he didn't work harder...  
"Ken! KEN! KENNY!"  
Ken jumped and turned.  
"Davis?"  
Davis jumped at him happily, looped his arms round Ken's shoulders and hoisted himself up onto Ken's back like a piggy back, wrapping his legs round Ken's waist. Ken quickly adjusted himself so he didn't fall over backwards.  
"Hey Ken!"  
"Davis, what are you doing?" Ken asked, startled. He couldn't say he wasn't pleased though.  
"Coming to walk to home!" Davis said "Well, you'll walk! I'll ride!"  
"You'll not ride me!" Ken said, trying to sound disapproving but actually feeling a bubble of happiness. Davis would show them. Davis would prove that he had friends!  
Anyway, he actually liked Davis up there. He was nice and warm in the cold and rain, plus the fact that he acted like an umbrella.  
"Hey Ken!"  
Tai and Matt were there, both sheltering under an umbrella. TK and Kari were behind them, sharing it.  
"Isn't that the singer in the Teenage Wolves?" Ken heard someone whisper.  
He grinned at the others.  
"Hey guys!" he said.  
"Sorry about Davis," Tai said "He's high on life and Matt's just high."  
Matt and Davis both giggled. Ken groaned.  
"Why did you guys come again?"  
"To escort you to your home," Matt said "And lend you an umbrella. Davis..."  
"No. I'm comfy up here. If I let go, I'll fall off. Ken'll just have to get wet."  
"Thanks Davis!"  
Ken was aware of everyone staring at them with amazement and didn't care. It was wonderful to be in the centre of attention because he had friends who were being loud and boisterous.  
"We're normal," Kari said, giving him a smile "It's just this lot who are acting like idiots."  
"I'm normal too!" Tai said crossly.  
"You're dating Matt!" Davis said happily, his breath tickling Ken's ear "How normal can you be?"  
"Screw you Motomiya!"  
"Hey!" Matt said "The only person you screw around here is me thank you!"  
Ken groaned.  
"You lot are just trying to embarrass me aren't you?"  
"Of course not!" the others all chorused.  
"Why are all these people staring at us?" Matt asked, in a loud tone of voice which made Ken groan again.  
"Tai, can't you control your boyfriend?"  
"Why should I? You can't control yours!"  
"Hey! I haven't got one!"  
Tai pointed at Davis who had rested his head on Ken's shoulder and closed his eyes peacefully.  
"What do you call him?"  
"A best friend?"  
"Matt's my best friend."  
Ken groaned for the third time.  
"Matt is also someone who - if you believe Kari - you have very loud sex with," he said "I have never had any sort of sex with Davis."  
"Pity," Davis said peacefully.  
"What?" Ken yelped as the others all started giggling. He was beginning to feel out of his depth.  
"You know," TK said to Kari "I think we ought to leave the crazies to it."  
"Ken's not crazy," Kari pointed out "That's his problem."  
"He needs sugar!" Davis announced.  
"What?" Ken said.  
"Sugar! Where can we buy sugar lumps? A box of those will soon have you one of us!"  
"Oh God," Ken said "I think I'd just settle for going home and being normal thank you very much."  
"No!" Davis said "I am afraid that we cannot allow you to do that sweetheart."  
He rubbed his nose against Ken's hair. Ken felt himself blushing even more. What the hell was wrong with Davis? Had he always been like this and Ken just not noticed before or was this new?  
"Let's go buy sugar!" Matt said.  
"Like I can stop you," Ken muttered "Okay. Davis, I really don't want to have to carry you..."  
"Tough."  
Ken groaned. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the confused expressions on all of the other kids faces. Most of them were whispering behind their hands, quite clearly amazed that these kids were talking to Ken Ichijouji.  
Not only talking, but acting like they were best friends.  
"Oh come on," he said "The nearest store is this way. And I am NOT getting high on sugar lumps!"  
* * * *  
About three hours (and about six boxes of sugar lumps) later, Ken was just as 'high' as Davis was. Matt was still all giggly and dopey and Tai was slightly stupider than normal after eating one too many sugar lumps.  
"So what shall we do now?" Davis asked.  
"Go inside?" Tai suggested. They were all drenched. Tai had been the driest until Matt had decided this was unfair and had thrown the umbrella into the canal. Which seemed a little...odd.  
"No!" Matt, Davis and Ken all yelled and then giggled. Tai groaned.  
"You lot..."  
More giggles. Matt levered himself onto Tai's lap, nuzzling at him cheerily.  
"Matt....public place, remember honey?"  
"Uh huh," Matt said, licking Tai's ear.  
"Matt..."  
"Shut up Taichi-chan."  
He kissed him and Tai gave up. Ken watched curiously as the two of them made out.  
"I'm sure you aren't all like this normally," he said.  
"We're all high!" Davis said merrily. He was still draped over Ken, helping keep Ken warm. Ken was slightly confused though. Surely Davis didn't normally cuddle him this much?  
"True," he said "Someone pass me some more sugar lumps!"  
Tai handed him the box without letting go of Matt. Ken happily crunched them, still watching Matt and Tai.  
"Enjoying watching them kiss?" Davis asked.  
Ken shrugged. He'd never considered it as something to enjoy, not really. It was just interesting.  
"Don't know," he said eventually "It's....different."  
"Have you kissed lots of people Ken-chan?"  
Ken-chan? Where had that nickname come from?  
"No," Ken said thoughtfully, nibbling some more sugar lumps "Nobody actually."  
A wave of depression attacked and Ken quickly gulped some more sugar lumps.  
"Me neither."  
Ken blinked and looked at Davis.  
"You told TK you'd kissed loads of girls! I remember because he said you were a whore and you broke his wrist."  
Davis giggled.  
"That was an accident!" he protested "I didn't mean to break his wrist!"  
"So what were you trying to do?"  
"Kill him! Calling me a whore!"  
Ken laughed.  
"So you were lying?"  
"Yeah."  
Davis shrugged.  
"All the girls in my school have eyes," he explained.  
Ken frowned. Why wouldn't anyone want to kiss Davis? Davis was lovely. He was cute and funny...  
Ken blinked. That was a new thought. Interesting.   
"I'm bored!"  
Matt had bounced off Tai's lap. Tai groaned.  
"Ma-att!  
"What?"  
"I was enjoying that!"  
Mat shrugged.  
"Tough! I'm BORED!"  
"Let's do something then!" Ken said "Let's....let's do something fun!"  
"Drugs!"  
"Ya-mato!"  
"Sorry Taichi-chan."  
Matt rubbed his head against Tai's shoulder.  
"Stop it," Tai said with a sigh "Okay. What do you all want to do?"  
"Let's go shopping!" Davis suggested "A big shopping mall! Ken, where are they?"  
Ken giggled.  
"Come on then."  
* * * *  
"Does anyone have any money?" Tai asked, looking around the shopping centre.  
"Yes!" Matt said.  
"Where is it?"  
"At home."  
"Yama-to!"  
"You change the inflection every time you say that you know."  
Ken thoughtfully went through his pockets. Everyone else did the same. Matt had the least money. He also had about sixteen condoms hidden about his person, something that made Davis giggle and Tai blush.  
"Okay," Ken said "That's plenty of money. Where shall we go?"  
"Goth shop!" Matt and Davis chorused.  
"Oh bloody hell!" Tai said "No. Absolutely not. No way."  
"Why not?"  
"For a start, three of us are in school uniform and one of us is..."  
Tai looked critically at Davis.  
"...wearing very wet shorts and a very bright T-shirt," he said "For another, I don't trust you lot not to pick a fight with somebody. And for the last thing, the last time I went to a 'goth shop' as you put it, I got a cracked rib and a black eye!"  
"How?" Ken asked.  
"Matt knocked over an entire display of glassy somethings. I defended Matt from the very angry salesperson, I suffered serious pain."  
"Aw please Taichi?" Matt said pleadingly "Pretty, pretty please? I'm sure Ken's goth shops are more like hippie shops!"  
"And they won't appreciate the labels you're giving them!"  
"Please Taichi-chan?"  
Matt started licking Tai's neck again. Davis giggled and gathered up all the money and started throwing it in the fountain.  
"Davis!" Ken yelped "That's our money you pillock!"  
Davis shrugged. Leaning out, he began to very unsubtly fish it back out again. Ken groaned and waited for retribution to come crashing down on their heads.  
However, Retribution was obviously feeling kind and Davis managed to get all their money (and some extra) back out again.  
"Now can we go?" Ken asked hopefully.  
"All right," Tai said "But only a short time and that's the deal!"  
They trooped along until they found 'the goth shop' and went inside. Matt promptly started looking at clothes. Ken went over to a display of spiked dog collars.  
"Want one?"  
Ken looked at Davis who was leaning over his shoulder.  
"No. Not really."  
He snickered.  
"My parents would kill me if I ever tried wearing one of those!"  
Davis stroked one of the slivery prongs.  
"If you were going to buy one though," he said "Which would you have?"  
Ken looked over the collars.  
"That one," he said at last "Those spikes are just about the right length."  
Davis suddenly giggled.  
"You should have worn one when you were the Kaiser!" he said "You would have looked so cool!"  
"Yeah. Cool."  
Ken didn't like talking about when he was the Kaiser and he didn't like the idea of talking about the Kaiser looking cool. He felt that it would make the Kaiser powerful again if they did.  
Davis didn't seem to have noticed Ken's quietness. He dragged him over to some tattoo designs on the wall that Matt and Tai were now looking at.  
"I'm telling you, it's cool!" Matt was insisting.  
"Not in a million years Matt!"  
"What's up?" Davis said "Why're your knickers in a twist?"  
"We're discussing the best tattoos," Matt explained "I like that one."  
He pointed at a picture of a cross with a dragon entwined round it.  
"It's cool!"  
"You're not getting a tattoo!"  
"I didn't say I was getting it stupid," Matt said "But if I WAS, that's the one I'd pick. I'd have it on my upper arm."  
"Well since we're playing 'If'..." Ken said, his eyes travelling over the wall "I'd have my own design."  
"What?" Davis asked curiously "And where?"  
Ken frowned consideringly. Suddenly his head was spinning with different patterns and shapes and he couldn't pick one.  
"I'd have the Crest of Courage tattooed on me," Tai said, looking thoughtful "On my hip I think."  
"I'd have a butterfly," Davis said surprisingly "On the small of my back."  
"Isn't that a bit girly?" Tai asked.  
"No," Davis said firmly.  
"I'd have a key covered in ivy on my stomach," Ken said thoughtfully.  
"What would that symbolise or does it just sound cool?" Matt asked.  
"That I'm a secret waiting to be unlocked," Ken said.  
"Cor-ny!" everyone chorused.  
"Ah shut up," Ken said good naturedly, looking at the designs again.  
"I wonder how much tattoos cost?" Davis asked.  
"That's it," Tai said bluntly "We're outta here."  
He dragged Matt and Davis from the shop. Ken followed, struggling with his hysterical giggles.  
"You know," Matt said happily "There are some people following us."  
"Huh?"  
Matt waved an absent hand behind them.  
"They've been spying on us since your school Ken."  
Ken risked a discreet glance. All the residual affects of his sugar hype left him in a rush.  
"Shit! It's a group of kids from my school! They're spying on me!"  
"I wonder why?" Matt said, looking confused.  
Ken looked at him to see if he was being sarcastic. From the bemused look, it was clear that he wasn't.  
"Yes," Tai said sarcastically "Anyone would think that they didn't see one boy genius getting glomped by his best friend - which looked incredibly gay by the way - and then being talked to by two other boys, one of which is clearly high, the other of which is normal but long-suffering."  
"Exactly," Matt said nodding.  
Tai groaned. So did Ken.  
"Don't worry Ken-chan," Davis said, wrapping an arm round his waist "We won't let the bad children be nasty."  
"You can't stop them," Ken pointed out.  
Davis frowned. Then he grinned.  
"I'll think of something. I'm a happy little marshmallow!"  
"WHAT?"  
"That sounds like a song," Matt said "I'm a hap-py little marsh-mallow. I'm a happy little marsh! I'm all sugary and fun to be with! I'm a happy little marsh!"  
"Oh brother!" Tai whispered as Davis joined in with the song which Matt was obviously making up randomly.  
"Matt," Ken said "You are aware that 'marshes' and 'marshmallows' are very different things right?"  
"Yes," Matt said "But marsh fits better than marshmallows. Anyway, everyone knows what I mean."  
Ken looked around. People were gawping at them. He was blushing again.   
"Maybe if we run REALLY fast," Tai whispered "We can pretend that we don't know them."  
The idea was tempting to Ken. He was beginning to think that school had obviously finally driven Davis completely round the bend. However, before he could, Davis suddenly leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips.  
The experience wasn't entirely new. When Ken had been the Digimon Kaiser, he'd kissed several fan girls and even gone further. But he'd never kissed a boy before and he'd never been kissed in the shopping centre, in front of other people.  
Ken's common sense told him that pulling back would be a good idea. But the rest of him decided that he was rather enjoying this and didn't want it to stop. He thoughtfully kissed back, just to see what would happen.  
"Look Taichi-chan!" he heard Matt saying, incredibly loudly "They're kissing!"  
"Shut UP Matt! Stop it you two! People are staring!"  
Tai sounded agonised. Ken found himself unsympathetic to his plight. Curiously, he reached up and cradled Davis's face in his hands, letting Davis kiss him more passionately.  
"Oh God," Tai moaned "If I get out of this alive, I swear I'll always be well-behaved and I'll even join a monastery, just PLEASE let me survive today!"  
He dragged Ken and Davis apart and tried to drag them and Matt out. Matt proved the most difficult. Ken was busy being...surprised. Davis had just kissed him. Davis was his friend, friends very rarely kissed you like that.  
It was still raining when they got outside. Ken looked up at the sky, letting the rain fall down his face.  
"I'm going to kill you all," Tai whispered as they stood there.  
"That's not very nice," Matt scolded "I'm very upset."  
"YOU ARE!"  
Tai swallowed.  
"That's it," he said "We are all going home. NOW."  
"No," Ken said "I want to talk to Davis."  
Tai groaned. "Okay. Then you two go back to your place Ken. Matt and me are going back to Odaiba so I can smack him."  
"Oooh, spanking games!" Matt said merrily.  
Ken watched as Tai forcibly dragged a happily singing Matt away, then looked at Davis, who was looking slightly surprised.  
"I just kissed you," he said, rather intelligently.  
"I noticed," Ken said "Er...why?"  
"Felt like it," Davis said with a shrug "You're cute."  
Ken blinked at him.  
"Right," he said after a moment.  
"Did you not like it?" Davis asked, sounding very worried suddenly.  
"No...I mean...yes..."  
Ken frowned.  
"Well, that was my first kiss," he pointed out "I've never experienced anything like that."  
"But did it feel nice?"  
"Yes," Ken said.  
Davis shrugged.  
"Do you want to do it again at some point?"  
"Sure," Ken said.  
He heard a yelp from one of the nearby bushes. He caught Davis's eye. Davis shrugged.  
"Bushes are very sensitive," he said.  
Ken started laughing.  
"Let's go back to my house," he suggested.  
"More sugar?" Davis suggested.  
"More sugar."  
Davis grinned and linked arms with Ken.  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
Ken grinned at him and the two walked off into the rain together.  
  
The End. 


End file.
